Currently, touch based actions (such as swipe, pinch, and so on) are well known in various instances of UI/GUI (User Interface/Graphical User Interface) for various distinct actions like dismissing a card or launching a call or a message. However, such actions just allow the user to perform only a singular end-action and results.
The principal object of the embodiments herein is to disclose methods and systems for enabling user interaction with an electronic device comprising receiving a gesture on a content currently displayed on the device; and measuring the extent of the gesture on the content, wherein for different measurements, different actions on the content can be recommended to the user.
Another object of the present disclosure is to disclose methods and systems for enabling user interaction with an electronic device comprising receiving a gesture on a content currently displayed on the device; and measuring the extent of the gesture on the content, wherein for different measurements, different actions on the content are recommended to the user, wherein the actions can be subsets of the primary action that one achieves with the full interaction, and the scale of these subsets can be proportional to the percentage measurement of these different micro actions with respect to the full interaction.